parts of a whole
by sheepeater
Summary: We're just two parts of a greater whole. ; Bromotions Week 2012, Day 2: Triad — "Looks like you got the job, Pabu! Welcome to the team!"
1. in pieces

Bromotions Week 2012, Day 1: Alone

**Title**: in pieces

**Word Count**: 988

**Characters/Pairings**: Mako, Bolin, mentions of parents

**Timeline/Spoilers**: pre-series; episode 3 spoilers

**Summary**: A cough, a smile, and a look was all he got. And not a single word. The cinema and storybooks had always been far too kind in their renditions.

**Notes**: Forgive me. My writing is pretty rusty right now. This is way overdone, but here I go anyway.

Happy Bromotions Week! Hopefully my next installment will be a little more uplifting. See you for Day 2!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

He could still feel the sparks licking his palms as he bolted off. He kept going for what felt like an eternity, only diving into the nearest alleyway when his legs finally felt as if they could take no more. Stiffly, the boy sat himself down, attempting to gather his scattered thoughts.

The raw skin of his hands still stung — they seemed to almost simmer. He grit his teeth hard to keep from screaming. Or worse, sobbing. Never had he felt more alone.

_ "Dad... Mom..." _

Two of the most important people in his life were now no more – reduced to ashes and burnt cadavers. How a simple trip to the theatre had ended in such disaster, he could not comprehend. The screams still haunted his hearing...

_If only I'd been better...faster...stronger. Maybe... Maybe they'd still be here..._

The child buried his head in his knees, attempting to seek solace from his futile ruminations. So focused was he on his inner processes that he failed to fully grasp his surroundings. A small gasp escaped his lips at the soft fabric that enveloped him in warmth. The scarf. His father had lent it to him, but the man himself was only a remnant now. A casualty of the corrupt streets of Republic City. There truly was no justice in this world if, even after handing over all they had, a young couple in the prime of life was still struck down in a burst of flames; by a mugger, a man just like any other, trying to make his own ends meet but couldn't afford to leave behind witnesses. Leaving the son untouched was 'being merciful', as he had put it.

Mako felt his throat tighten. He almost choked at the irony. After robbing him of his parents, his hope, his happiness...leaving behind two orphaned young boys with no family or future was supposed to have been an act of compassion.

He pulled the scarf up over his nose at the sudden chill that overtook him. The child attempted to rub his hands together to keep warm, but he'd forgotten the injuries they'd sustained. The burns marks peppered across his fists had been acquired when he had foolishly tried to extinguish the blaze that had consumed his parents. Droplets leapt up into his eyes almost instantly and did not cease. All of his pain and suffering came pouring out in the form of tears.

When he had collected himself – as much as he could, anyway – he rose and prepared for the worst. How could he possibly face Bolin, his small, innocent, pudgy-faced baby brother, and tell him that their whole world had just come crashing down? Before, they had struggled to get by on meager earnings, living paycheck to paycheck. But there had been love. Love and family and good spirits and simple joys. Now, there was nothing. They had been robbed of so much more than just a few yuans.

It was going to be a long walk home.

.

.

.

The look on the small boy's face tore Mako apart all over again. He didn't think he could take much more heartbreak.

After relating the tale – skipping over the more gory details – Bolin had dissolved immediately into wracking sobs. Without a moment's hesitation, his arms were his younger brother in an attempt to assuage his wails. He only wished there was a way to assuage their grief.

After calming down a bit, Bolin glanced up at the budding firebender, making to speak. But, the tears welled once more and he was again lost to his sorrows. Mako only squeezed him tighter. "Shhhh, shhhhh. It's okay. We're gonna be okay," he muttered, not quite sure if he was talking to the boy in his lap or to himself.

Some time later, Bolin was finally ready to communicate. "M– Mako?" he hiccuped.

"What is it, little bro?"

A reluctant semblance of a smile crawled up onto Bo's face at the use of his nickname, though it was quickly dampened. "What's gonna happen to us?"

Mako sighed. "I'm not sure, Bo."

"We're alone now, aren't we?"

"No!" the elder brother barked, almost harshly. "Don't say that. Mom and Dad..." – a tremble of the lips – "Mom and Dad may be gone, but we're not alone. Not so long as we have each other. I'm gonna take care of you. Don't you worry about that." (No one would ever hurt them again. He simply would not allow it.)

Bolin brightened somewhat at his older brother's words. Mako ruffled his hair gently, with his now glove-clad hands.

"Uhm, Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"Did... Did Mom and Dad...say anything? You know...before they...before..." A fresh batch of tears threatened to spill.

"Shhh." Mako pulled the scarf up again and averted his eyes. "Yea. They did. Dad...said to tell you just how much they love us. And Mom... She said for you to be a good boy...and that she was so, so proud of you, Bolin."

The little earthbender's cheeks became moist once more, but Mako didn't miss the watery smile that graced his features. It was the same smile their mom once wore.

Inwardly, he was relieved that the boy hadn't thought to question his big brother's story. For, in truth, there were no such last words. There hadn't been time for any. His father had coughed one last time, and his mother had depleted the last of her strength with that shining smile of hers – the kind that even death couldn't claim – and shot a lingering look in his direction before the light in her eyes was cruelly snuffed out. A cough, a smile, and a look was all he got. And not a single word. The cinema and storybooks had always been far too kind in their renditions.

"Mako?" A voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Yea?"

A sniffle. "I love you, big bro."

"I love you back, little bro."

.

.

.

.

.

_owaranai_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review?

l

l

l

l

l

\/


	2. team spirit

Bromotions Week, Day 2: Triad

**Title**: team spirit

**Word Count**: 531

**Characters/Pairings**: Bolin, Mako, Pabu

**Timeline/Spoilers**: pre-series, the boys are 7 and 9; no spoilers

**Summary**: "Looks like you got the job, Pabu! Welcome to the team!"

**Notes**: I did something a little different with this theme, since I knew I'd fail epically at trying to write about their involvement with the Triple Threat Triad. Hopefully, you'll find it more original, as well as much more lighthearted than the last fic.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Mako and Bolin, the Unstoppable Fire-Earth Team! No, the Dynamic Duo! Wait, I got it – the Fabulous Bending Brothers!"

Mako merely rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. Probending season had started up once more, and the budding earthbender couldn't help but be drawn into its allure. There was a radio at the local library that kept them up-to-date on all matches.

"Can you imagine it? Just think! One day, it could be us up there in the arena." Bolin's eyes seemed to twinkle at the thought.

Though he was always the more realistic of the two, Mako permitted himself a small smile. "Maybe one day, Bo," he said, ruffling his brother's hair goodnaturedly. Even he could allow a whimsical thought every now and again. After all, it couldn't hurt to dream.

. x .

"Can we keep him?"

Sugary-sweet voice? Check. Pouty lips? Check. Puppy dog eyes? Check. Mako expertly averted his gaze.

"I don't know, Bo..."

"Come on! He'll make a great addition to the team!"

"Team?"

"Yea, you know – our probending team!"

Mako resisted the urge to smack his forehead. "Uh...I don't know if you noticed this, bro, but that's a ferret; not a bender."

Bolin, to his credit, seemed unperturbed by this. He waved a dismissive hand. "Pffft, I know that! I just meant that he could be our mascot." Leaning down toward the animal's ears, he murmured conspiratorially, "Shh, don't listen to him. I know you can learn waterbending, little guy. Who's a smart boy?" he cooed.

The small creature merely cocked its head to the side in response.

Mako really did hit his face this time. Moving a hand onto his brother's shoulder, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Bo, but you can't keep him."

Tears were welling up in those huge, green eyes, dangerously close to overflowing.

_'Oh, no. He's gonna cry! Abort! Abort! Abort!' – mental slap – 'Get it together, man! Just calm down. You've got this, Mako. You just gotta let him down easy.'_

"We just can't afford to take care of him." _Thaaat's right. Lay down the facts.' _"He'll be another mouth to feed, and we can barely support ourselves as it is."

Bolin stood abruptly. Stuffing the animal into his jacket and pointing an accusing finger, he screamed, "I hate you, big bro! You're evil!" And then he took off flying in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Bo! Think about the ferret!"

"I know!" he sniffled. "I'm the only one who is!"

The poor little creature was clinging desperately for dear life.

. x .

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll take real good care of him, I promise! I won't let you down!" After many hours begging and pleading and convincing, Mako had finally relented, granted that Bolin take full responsibility for their new pet. And it didn't hurt that the little guy was pretty cute.

Addressing the fire ferret now, Bo exclaimed, "Looks like you got the job, Pabu! Welcome to the team!"

He brought the fuzzy little animal up in his hands and held him out towards his brother. "Now, we're a real family." And the pure, unabashed happiness in the smaller boy's smile made Mako's heart swell.

"Yea. We are."

.

.

.

.

.

_owaranai_

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, that second scene was totally stolen from _Fullmetal Alchemist_. No, I do not have any regrets. xD All joking aside, that moment with Ed, Al, and the kitten just seemed like the perfect fit for Mako, Bolin, and Pabu.

And, so yea, these three make up the triad. I hope that I somehow managed to make you laugh with my feeble attempts at humour. So it turns out I didn't get a chance to work on the other prompts for Bromotions Week, so this is the end of it. Thanks for reading!

You know you want to. ;D

l

l

l

l

l

\/


End file.
